Bodyheat
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Ginoza erfährt, dank einem seiner Angestellten, etwas über sich selbst, dass er bisher nicht gewusst hatte, aber lieber ganz schnell wieder vergessen würde...


_You already feel unsure about yourself, and then you see your worst fear in print. It really knocked me - Which is why, I think, I was working, working, working, because I was trying to run away from the fact that I thought I couldn't do it._  
- Keira Knightley

* * *

_Verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, lagen bunt verstreut auf dem Fußboden. Eine bordeauxfarbende Krawatte, die zu den gleichfarbigen Socken passte, die ein paar Meter weiter entfernt auf der Erde ruhten, zwei Hemden, eines war Schwarz, das andere Weiß, ein paar bunte Sneakers… Auf einem Nachttisch, neben dem Bett, lagen fünf blaue Haarklammern und eine Brille, als hätte man sie achtlos, oder in Eile dort hingeschmissen._

_Ein Stöhnen unter ihm, dass gelegentlich ertönte. Ein schlanker Körper, zwischen seinen Beinen. Er unterdrücke seine eigenen Laute unter Anstrengung, vergrub das Gesicht in den wilden, braunen Haaren, und fuhr mit der sägeartigen Bewegung fort. Der Andere roch nach Männershampoo… Ein Geruch nach Schweiß und Sex lag in der Luft. _

_Erst hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich insgeheim Sorgen gemacht, er könnte ihm wehtun. Schließlich hatte er derartiges noch nie mit einem anderen Mann getan. Glücklicherweise schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein. Im Gegenteil sogar. Es schien dem Anderen zu gefallen… Im Grunde, konnte es ihm schließlich auch egal sein, nicht wahr? Der Braunhaarige war immer noch ein Vollstrecker… Es war egal ob es ihm zusagte oder nicht. Bloß Schmerzen haben, musste er ja nicht zwingend._

_Er hielt für einen kleinen Moment inne, und zuckte leicht, unter der Welle von Lust, die über ihm herreinbrach. Er spürte bereits, wie ihm sekündlich immer heißer und heißer wurde, bevor er praktisch, mit rasendem Herzen, eine ganze Klippe hinunter gestoßen wurde… Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, um bloß keinen Laut von sich zu geben, aber keuchte kraftlos in das Ohr des Anderen._

_"Gino-san…"_

* * *

Ginoza Nobuchika erwachte mit einem mehr als überraschten Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Mit klopfendem Herzen rieb er sich erschrocken und verwirrt die Augen. Was war _das_ nun gewesen? Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah mit unsicherem Blick nach, ob sich seine Brille wirklich dort befand. Sie tat es. Er hatte seinen Nachttisch in diesem Traum gesehen… Es war zwar sonst alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt gewesen, aber das war auch gut so. Er hatte nichts zu sehen brauchen. Vermutlich wäre er vor Scham gestorben…

Eine unangenehme Röte stahl sich auf seine Wangen, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu schämen. Was hatte er da gerade geträumt? War er etwa das, was man "untervögelt" nennen würde?! Das konnte der Schwarzhaarige ausschließen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Bisher hatte er so etwas schließlich auch unter Kontrolle gehabt, auch wenn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Job galt, und für eine romantische Beziehung keine Zeit blieb. Außerdem hätte sein Psycho-Pass es gewiss angezeigt, wenn etwas mit seiner Gefühlswelt nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er kein hormongesteuerter Teenager war!

Dies lies allerdings nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung zu, die Gino noch weniger gefiel, als sexuell frustriert zu sein. Er hatte von Kagari Shuusei geträumt. Einem anderen Mann. Dies war zwar zu seiner Zeit nicht so schlimm und verabscheut wie es früher der Fall gewesen war, schließlich sah Sibyl es als normal an, aber dieser Mann, war ein Vollstrecker. So gesehen, war der Schwarzhaarige doch lieber sexuell frustriert, als verliebt.

Und trotzdem. Es war dunkel gewesen. Und warm. Und… erstaunlicherweise gut. Ein erregter Schauer fuhr über die blasse Haut des Inspektors, und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut, bei dem Gedanken an seinen Traum. Erschrocken schnappte der Schwarzhaarige nach Luft, als er sich dabei ertappte, schon wieder daran zu denken und riss die Augen auf. Er durfte nicht mal entfernt an so etwas denken. Es war so _verboten_. So verboten, wie es rein gar nichts auf der Welt war. Warum musste ihm ausgerechnet das passieren? War er mit einem Vater, als potenziellen Kriminellen, nicht schon genug gestraft?! Wenn es einen Gott gab, machte es ihm vermutlich Spaß, ihn so bloßzustellen.

Gino schlug die Decke zur Seite und sah voller Scham an sich hinunter. Seine Schlafanzughose war vollkommen ruiniert. Sogar einen Teil der Bettdecke hatte er erwischt, wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte…

Er sprang eilig aus dem Bett und suchte in der Küche nach Papier zum Aufwischen. Sein Hund sah ihn mit einem wedelnden Schwanz und merkwürdig wissenden Augen an. Gino wandte den Blick ab. Jetzt wurde er vollkommen paranoid. 

* * *

"Yo, Gino-san!"

Besagter Inspektor gab sich die größte Mühe, beim Klang dieser Stimme nicht zusammen zu zucken. Er beobachtete Kagari wachsam, wie dieser sich an seinem Arbeitsplatz niederließ, ohne zurück zu grüßen. Warum sollte er auch? Er war an diesem Ort sein Besitzer… Es schien den Braunhaarigen nicht zu kümmern.

Kagari war dem Büro der öffentlichen Sicherheit vor ein paar Wochen als Vollstrecker beigetreten, und hatte sich gerade eingelebt. Er war 19 Jahre alt, aber hatte trotzdem eine ganze Palette an Spielzeugen um seinen Computer herum aufgebaut. Gino tolerierte diese Eigenschaft gezwungenermaßen, aber konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum ein Erwachsener Mann sich so etwas freiwillig antat. Auch die Haarspangen in dem roten Haar, wirkten kindlich…

Ginoza war für den Moment mit dem Neuzugang allein. Und er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, den Anderen anzustarren. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte und konnte nicht begreifen, was zu diesem mehr als verwirrenden Traum geführt hatte. Natürlich war Kagari schlank, und für einen Mann in gewisser Weise attraktiv. Er war nicht gerade hässlich. Trotzdem sträubte Gino sich mit jeder Pore seines Körpers gegen den Gedanken, dass _er_ im Speziellen, Interesse an dem jungen Vollstrecker hegen könnte.

Richtig. Kagari war jung… Bedeutete das jetzt, dass er vielleicht sogar pädophil war? Gino selbst, war auch nicht sehr alt, aber immer noch eine ganze Ecke älter… Oh Gott, er hatte es doch gewusst. Er hatte ein gewaltiges Problem. Er war pervers. So unvorstellbar pervers!

Als der Jüngere den vehementen Blick, der an ihm selbst hing, bemerkte, schoss sein Kopf in die Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Inspektors. Dieser gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht so auszusehen, als würde er sich hinter dem Monitor seines Computers wegducken, obwohl er eigentlich genau dies tat. Langsam wandte Kagari sich wieder herum. Gino-san war… etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber vermutlich nicht ganz der harte Kerl, den er nach außen kehrte.

Die Türen zischten sanft, als sie sich öffneten, und Kunizuka betrat das Büro. 

* * *

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, und Ginoza hatte es geschafft, diesen Traum weit genug an den Rand seines Verstandes zu schieben, damit er ihn vergessen konnte. Glücklicherweise, oder unglücklicherweise, schien der Gott, der Spaß daran hatte ihn zu strafen, nicht so schnell vergessen zu können.

Der Inspektor befand sich in einem Aufzug, auf dem Weg in das Untergeschoss, des MWPSB und sah missbilligend auf seine digitale Armbanduhr. Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet, die allerdings mehr aus Irritation, als aus Sorge heraus entstanden war. Er hatte sich auf den Weg zu Vollstrecker Kagari's Quartier machen müssen, um diesen an seine Schicht zu erinnern. Was war nur los? Es war schlimm genug, dass der Idiot nicht von selbst an seine Arbeit dachte und Ginoza nun als sein Hundehalter aktiv werden musste!

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und Gino stampfte schnurstracks auf die Tür hinzu, die Kagari gehörte. Er wusste noch, wohin er gehen musste, um diese Tür zu finden, da er den Braunhaarigen damals noch zu seinen Räumlichkeiten hatte führen müssen. Entnervt und wütend klopfte Ginoza an die schwere Tür, und zwar so, dass Kagari ihn definitiv hören würde. Als nach einer Weile niemand öffnete, hämmerte er erneut. Diesmal noch lauter.

"JA! ICH KOMM SCHON!", tönte es mehr als gedämpft, aber deutlich enerviert aus der Wohnung.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, hielt Gino sich nicht mehr zurück: "Was erlaubst du dir? Du hast auch deine Pflichten zu erfüllen Kaga…-", zumindest versuchte er, sich nicht zurück zu halten.

Er hielt augenblicklich inne, um seinen Gegenüber genauer zu inspizieren. Kagari sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an, in denen sonst immer ein leichter Glanz gelegen hatte. Es hatte zu den schelmischen, goldenen Iriden gepasst. Die sonst so bewusst aufmüpfig gestylten Haare, standen zwar nun immer noch in alle Richtungen ab, aber wirkten irgendwie schlaff und glanzlos. Auch seine geliebten Spangen, waren nicht auffindbar. Seine Nase war gerötet. Der Vollstrecker war vollbekleidet, bis auf sein schwarzes Unterhemd, dass nicht zugeknöpft war, und seine blanke Brust offenbarte. In seiner rechten Hand, hielt Kagari ein halb zerknülltes Taschentuch.

Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu begreifen, was dem Braunhaarigen fehlte. Wenigstens wusste Gino nun, womit er es zu tun hatte.

"Bist du krank?!", folgerte der Inspektor mit einem verärgerten Unterton in der Stimme, während er einen Schritt auf seinen Angestellten zu machte, und die Tür mit einem mittelschweren Knall, hinter sich in ihre Angeln warf.

Anstatt einer Antwort, hob Kagari kurz die linke Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er kurz still sein sollte, drückte das Taschentuch auf seine Nase und begann, eben diese Nase darin auszuleeren. Gino könnte schwören, ein paar flüssige Partikelchen, trafen trotz des Tuches direkt auf ihn…

"Du hättest bescheid sagen sollen! Und hör gefälligst auf, mich anzurotzen!", polterte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Ich rotz dich nicht an… Ich hab die Hand vorm Mund!", verteidigte Kagari sich halbherzig.

"Du hättest trotzdem anrufen sollen", beharrte Gino nach einigem Zögern auf seiner Meinung, und wich nach hinten zurück, bis sein Rücken die Tür berührte, um sich vor dem Nasenschleim in Sicherheit zu bringen…

"Wie du siehst", Kagari hielt in seiner Schnauferei inne, und wies auf sein Outfit. "War ich dabei, mich für einen ganz normalen Arbeitstag fertig zu machen. Und dann hat mich was aufgehalten."

"Und das wäre?", fragte der Inspektor wenig begeistert.

"Ich hab in mein Waschbecken gekotzt", erklärte der Vollstrecker nüchtern und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ihw! Das hättest du mir nicht sagen müssen!", beschwerte sich Gino und rückte seine Brille erschöpft zurecht.

Kagari grinste. Er wusste es. Er konnte es praktisch riechen. "Sie haben gefragt, Herr Inspektor." Ein Husten folgte. "Nimmt mir das jetzt nicht übel, aber raus. Ich hab echt Kopfschmerzen…"

"Wie dem auch sei. Sieh dich selbst als krankgeschrieben. Leg dich ins Bett und statte Karanomorie später einen Besuch ab. Ich werd…-", Gino hatte sich die Schläfen massiert, als er das sagte, aber er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zuende zu führen.

Mit einem Mal, ging die Tür in einem Rücken mit seinem schnellen Schwung auf, was dazu führte, dass es ihm einen kräftigen Stoß nach vorn versetzte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, kippte der Schwarzhaarige vorwärts, wie ein lebloser Bowling-Kegel, traf auf einen wehrlosen Wiederstand, und riss diesen mit zu Boden. Kagari. Der Vollstrecker schlang reflexartig die Arme um seinen Vorgesetzten, als könnte ihn dies vor der grausamen Schwerkraft bewahren. Mit einem erschrockenen "WOW" kam er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf.

"Ouch…", murmelte der Kranke verwirrt. Sein Taschentuch war ihm aus der Hand gesegelt…

Ein zutiefst beschämter, gedämpfter Aufschrei war zu hören. Inspektorin Tsunemori's Stimme folgte, die nicht zu wissen schien, was sie sagen sollte: "Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte nicht… nicht unterbreche… Ich wollte nicht stören!", beteuerte sie panisch, bevor die Tür ein weiteres Mal ins Schloss fiel, und schnelle Schritte ertönten, die sich eilig zu entfernen schienen.

Gino blinzelte, und konnte erst nicht sagen, warum seine Kollegin sich dermaßen merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Dann erfasste sein Verstand die Situation, in der er sich gerade befand… Er lag auf dem Boden. Nein. Genauer gesagt, befand sich nämlich etwas zwischen ihm und dem Fußboden. Nämlich Kagari, der seine Arme verdattert um den Körper des Inspektors geschlungen hatte, wie, um ihn zu schützen. Er lag auf Kagari, mit dem offenstehenden Hemd. Auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf befand sich genau neben Kagari's rechtem Ohr. Kein Wunder, dass Tsunemori bei dem Anblick Reißaus genommen hatte.

Schnell stützte Ginoza sich auf seine Ellenbogen und rief ärgerlich in Richtung Tür: "Klopfen Sie an!" Auch wenn dies, gerade nicht seine Sorge sein sollte.

"Akane-chan, das ist nicht das, wonach es…-", machte Kagari sich nun bemerkbar, aber das Rufen löste ein Kratzen in seinem Hals aus. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und hustete kurz und trocken.

Gino's Kopf fuhr wieder herum. Warum stand er nicht auf?! Kagari lag unverändert unter ihm, irgendwie hilflos. Nun waren auch noch seine Wangen gerötet, und seine Augen tränten leicht, was wohl aber eher auf seine Erkältung zurück zu führen war. Der Inspektor konnte fühlen, wie seine eigenen Wangen heiß wurden. Jetzt, erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Traum… Kagari's Kopf hatte fast genauso ausgesehen… Und sein Körper war warm… Anders, als Gino es von dem Vollstrecker erwartet hätte. Warum stand er nicht auf?! Viel schlimmer war jedoch, dass Gino _ihn_ spüren konnte, jetzt wo er sich unabsichtlich darauf konzentrierte. Und wenn er es konnte, konnte Kagari es genauso…

Der Inspektor versuchte angestrengt, sich von seinem Angestellten hinunter zu bewegen, aber versagte kläglich. Er zuckte zusammen und hielt geschockt still, als seine Anstalten nur eine gewisse Reibung, in den unteren Regionen zur Folge hatten. Außerdem schienen ihre Gesichter sich auf ominöse Weise näher zu kommen, was den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch mehr beunruhigte. Er konnte ein rasend schnell klopfendes Herz in der Brust des Anderen ausmachen, dass sein eigenes zum Flattern brachte.

Kagari sah seinen Vorgesetzten mit großen Augen an. "Gino-san?"

Angesprochener zwang sich mit aller Macht dazu, kurz vor Kagari's Gesicht Halt zu machen, auch wenn seinem Verstand nicht mehr viel abzuverlangen war, und sich alles vor Aufregung drehte. Doch es geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kagari die kleine Entfernung überbrückte, und sich ihre Lippen still aufeinanderlegten. _Nein! Lass das jetzt nicht zu!_ Probeweise, bewegte Gino seine Lippen sanft gegen das andere Paar. T_rottel._ Sein Gesicht musste sich gerade um drei Nuancen tiefer gefärbt haben, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Hände wandern, und sich um Kagari's Rücken schließen, während der Andere seine Arme um Gino's Nacken legte, und ihn so noch viel näher zu sich herunter zog. Gino's Körper erschauerte angenehm, bei dem Kontakt. Langsam und spielerisch, ließ der Inspektor seine Zunge über Kagari's Oberlippe gleiten. Fast augenblicklich wurde ihm Einlass gewährt und Gino fuhr sanft über die andere Zunge. Eine stille Herausforderung. Kagari seufzte glücklich in den Kuss hinein.

Plötzlich riss Gino die Augen auf. Der Laut hatte ihn mit einem Mal wach gerüttelt, und er wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob er dankbar sein, oder Missfallen verspüren sollte... Er entschied sich für dankbar. Das _durfte_ er nicht!

_Ja genau, die Regeln! Erinnerst du dich mal endlich, Idiot?_, tönte eine ebenso müde, wie gereizte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Gino löste den relativ unschuldigen Kuss viel zu schnell, und sprang hastig auf. Ein Speichelfaden verband ihre Lippen kurz, bevor er abrupt riss. Gino sah schockiert auf den Boden hinab, wo der Vollstrecker immer noch lag, und sich anscheinend nicht traute, sich zu regen. Seine Lippen waren ganz geschwollen… Der Schwarzhaarige bildete sich ein, für einen kleinen Augenblick eine Mischung aus Verletztheit und Reue in den goldenen Iriden zu sehen, bevor es verblasste.

"Das hier ist nie passiert, verstanden?", sagte er atemlos, bevor er fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

Kagari blieb hilflos auf dem Boden liegen und tastete nach seiner Körpermitte, in die spürbar all sein Blut geflossen war… "Gino-san…"

_Ich hab ihn wohl verjagt._

Am nächsten Tag, sollte Kagari genesen wieder zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz gehen, um von Akane-chan darüber informiert zu werden, dass ihr Vorgesetzter mit einer Erkältung im Bett lag. Dabei sah sie ihn peinlich berührt an. Kagari konnte sich nicht helfen und grinste entschuldigend. Sie würde drüber hinweg kommen. Sie war ein tapferes Mädchen, und hoffentlich aufgeklärt…

Es gab drei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Gino-san war wirklich krank, was er bezweifelte, oder er war wütend und es war ihm nun peinlich zur Arbeit zu kommen. Die Dritte Variante, sah der Vollstrecker sogar als wünschenswert an: Er lag zu hause im Bett, es war ihm peinlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen, und er holte sich einen runter… Allerdings konnte Kagari bei jemandem wie Gino nicht wirklich sagen, was wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach.


End file.
